


cheat or die

by nslutzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kink, Alpha!Mark, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Degradation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Smut, omega!chenle, slight!bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nslutzen/pseuds/nslutzen
Summary: markle abo au in which if you aren’t fucked through your heat you die from your body overheating and not being able to take the pressure of the mating cycle





	cheat or die

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/egirlicious)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kittielicious)

chenle woke up in a sweat, head pounding and body slick with sweat and...something else.

of course lele only thinks it’s a fever, having never experienced a heat before he doesn’t notice the signs.

chenle groans his way out of bed and takes a cold shower to see if that’ll help.

it doesn’t.

chenle stumbles into the kitchen, already starting to burn up again after just showering in the waters of the antarctic.

“chenle-ah, you ok?”

chenle looks up from sticking his head in the freezer to see mark eating watermelon at the counter.

“yea hyung, i think i’m just sick is all” and he proceeds to stick his head back in the freezer.

“but if you’re sick why put your head in the freezer?”

“cause mark i feel better like this.”

mark offered to bring chenle breakfast, ice water and a towel for him so he could go back to bed, which chenle greatly appreciated.

on his way out the kitchen he turned back around to mark.

“oh and where’s jeno?”

“jeno was called to do some filming in japan with yuta and lucas and the other 4 decided to sleep in my room back at the 127 dorms so i’m staying here for the night.”

he left without telling me? now chenle felt kind of sad, he wished his boyfriend was here to cuddle the pain away.

“hm ok thanks hyung.”

chenle gets back to his room where he falls on his bed in a huff feeling even hotter.

what’s going on why am i so hot?

it gets to be enough that chenle strips off everything but his boxers and lays on top of the covers turning the ac on blast.

soon enough while waiting for mark he falls back asleep and dreams of fire and heat and...being full? of something? he doesn’t really know what that means but dreams are crazy so he doesn’t question it.

the dreams get even wilder; he starts feeling hot in a different way, a under your skin type of way where you can’t reach to scratch at it you need another person to do it for you.

as chenle falls deeper into this confusing dream his little cock starts to harden and slick starts to pool in his underwear.

at this point lele is whimpering in his sleep, not understanding why he went from feeling hot to horny when he didn’t even dream of anything filthy. or dream of jeno.

chenle slowly stirs awake to a burning in his tummy and his cock fully hard, both it and his hole leaking and the need to be bred is so strong he immediately cries out for his alpha.

but he’s not there.

mark from downstairs hears the cries just as he was finishing breakfast and rushes upstairs thinking chenle hurt himself.

how shocked he must be opening the door to his little dongsaeng rutting against his pillows nearly naked and crying for an alpha’s help.

“chenle...”

chenle’s head snapped up at the call of his name, an alpha’s scent flooding his senses.

“alpha, alpha please fill me up need it bad.”

mark couldn’t believe it.

chenle’s in heat. his first heat.

and jeno isn’t here to help him through it.

if omegas aren’t fucked through their heat they’d die of they’re body not being able to handle the overheating and their heartbeat increasing too much, and with chenle’s boyfriend gone filming for an entire week...well.

if something isn’t done they’d be down a member.

“chenle...we need to get you help or you’ll...” 

mark couldn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t want to believe it. didn’t want to speak it into existence.

because of course everyone but these two have a schedule right now and wouldn’t answer the phones if he were to call, and hospitals can’t help there’s nothing to stop it except for a knot.

chenle has to be fucked.

and mark has to be the one to do it.

even if that means chenle is cheating on jeno and mark on lucas.

but they would understand, it’s literally life or death here they’d have to make an exception.

at this point mark is fully hard, standing there staring at chenle’s lithe body grinding down against his pillows pleading for mark to breed and knot him good and full.

and even though he had lucas, he’s had thoughts of wanting to knot chenle for quite a long time.

“alpha, want your knot give it to me please? i’ll be so good for you promise.” chenle crawls out of bed and slurs his words as he drags himself to where mark is standing by the door.

in the small left over rational part of his brain chenle finally realizes what going on.

but he still wants mark. forget jeno.

jeno is no longer on his mind, just his favorite hyung who’s always there to help him any time he can; maybe he can help him this time too.

“chenle...listen...you know what’ll happen right? if we do or don’t do this?” mark has to make sure chenle is completely ok with what could happen, he doesn’t know how he’d cope after his heat is done and chenle is angry for what mark did, even if it did literally save his life.

“mhm don’t care alpha, just want you and your knot”

chenle drags himself up and wraps his arms around mark’s neck, leaning his body on the older, feeling his hard cock on his tummy and chenle flushes from the sheer size of it and the filthy thoughts of it being inside of him.

well either he fucks chenle and just tries his best to explain to lucas and jeno or he lets chenle die

well. you already know.

mark crashes his lips against chenle, snaking his arms around the younger’s waist and walking him backwards toward the bed he was just on. they fall on the bed, mark on top of chenle as he pushes the omega further up the bed towards the headboard.

marks trails his kisses down towards chenle’s neck, the smaller moaning loudly at the touch he’d been craving for awhile now. he just didn’t realize it was from a different alpha than the one he was dating.

mark, in a fit of lost self control, marks up chenle’s neck and collar in pretty red and purple bites, as if to claim him as his omega, completely forgetting of jeno and lucas’ existences.

chenle is having the time of his life.

mark is leaving kisses all up and down his torso, occasionally sucking on his pink and pert nipples leaving chenle whining for more.

chenle pushes his fingers in mark’s hair, pulling him back up to kiss and suck on his tongue, moaning into his mouth. mark puts his hands on either side of chenle’s head, and grinds his crotch in the smaller, leaving him desperate for more pleasure.

chenle’s underwear is soaked with slick, and the scent of it driving mark wild, making him slowly have less and less control over his actions and getting a little rougher as they continue.

mark sits up on his knees and grips chenle’s waist tight as he grinds himself onto chenle. the omega whines for mark to take off his clothes, and mark in a haste throws off his shirt and sweats leaving his boxers on before dipping back down to explore the younger’s mouth, loving the taste and the feeling of chenle moaning into his mouth.

“alpha, please fuck me need it now.” chenle murmurs into mark’s ear.

mark rips off chenle’s underwear and growls at the scent coming off even stronger without a barrier in the way.

“don’t worry little one i’ll fuck you good and full of my pups, but first i’m going to taste you.”

mark ducks down and pushes chenle’s thighs open wider, moving his face closer to where the most heavenly scent is coming from. he leaves little kisses and bites on chenle’s thighs, teasing about what’s about to come.

chenle begs for more, his cock an angry red and standing up straight.

mark relents and gives a small kiss to chenle’s hole, the first taste of his slick having him growling and going in to lick a stripe down his hole.

chenle freezes up and moans the loudest he has, mark’s tongue bringing him a pleasure he didn’t know about before.

he grabs onto mark’s hair and pushes his head closer to him, as if he wasn’t close enough already.

mark sucks and licks at chenle’s hole with vigor, loving the taste of the slick pouring out of him and getting his face all wet. he moans and groans while eating the omega out, the vibrations bringing more pleasure to the smaller.

when mark sticks his tongue into chenle, he freezes and cums without warning, whining for the alpha to keep going and give him more.

mark’s face is messy with slick, and chenle’s tummy with cum, and mark licks up the cum and shoves his tongue into chenle’s mouth, letting him taste his own sweetness.

sharing the cum between each other, mark slides two fingers into lele’s loosened hole, scissoring and stretching him out good for his cock.

“you look so pretty like this lele, so good for me.” mark sighs out and kisses down his throat, sucking another hickey into him.

“alpha, want your cock now, waited for so long.” chenle whines for mark to hurry up, cock already hard and ready to go again.

mark strips off his underwear and lines himself up with chenle, eager to feel the tightness that he felt around his tongue and fingers around his cock.

mark slowly pushes his cock in, and chenle is already crying, tears running down his face from the overwhelming feeling of being full for the first time.

mark bottoms out, groaning at the tight, wet and hot heat wrapped around him.

“sir, your cock is so good, so deep feel so full” chenle is out of it, can barely keep his eyes open, slurring his words together into a mess mark can just barely understand.

mark pulls out a little, loving the whine chenle let’s out over feeling too empty, and slides back in.

mark starts off slow, he may be close to snapping but he knows this is chenle’s first time, and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

but of course so deep into heat chenle doesn’t care if it hurts, he wants mark’s alpha knot and cum and he wants it now.

chenle begs for mark to go faster, harder, deeper, he wants to feel the way mark’s cock drags inside him, watch how mark’s muscles tense with the way he’s holding back, how the groans and growls come out of his mouth from how good chenle makes him feel.

“you sure you want me to go faster baby? think you can handle that?” mark teases chenle, pulling out quickly only to thrust back in slow and smooth.

chenle nods his head so fast it seemed like it’d fall off. “yes yes want you want more please alpha.”

mark grins and starts fucking into chenle, basking in the way chenle’s moans came out louder and more high pitched.

he wraps one of chenle’s legs around his waist, using the new angle to fuck in deeper, just teasing the spot chenle wants him to hit the most.

chenle’s nails scratch lines down mark’s back, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of mark’s cock filling him up.

but it’s not enough.

“alpha, sir please more.”

“oh? does baby want more? after all i’m giving you and you're still begging like a greedy bitch?”

mark fucks in harder, finally hitting chenle’s prostate, making him arch his back and let out a small scream of there, more, please.

“here baby? is this your spot?” mark pulls both of chenle’s legs onto his shoulders, and pounds into chenle’s prostate, leaving him breathless and drooly.

“slutty baby’s making such a mess, look at you.”

so much slick still pouring out of his hole, his cock leaking and drool falling out of his mouth since he can’t keep it closed.

chenle can’t even speak words now, brain too frazzled to speak korean or chinese, mark is fucking him that good.

all he can do now is scream one word.

alpha.

chenle’s close to cumming again, and he tries his best to find words to beg to cum, but his mouth isn’t working right. neither is his brain.

mark pulls out, making chenle whine in confusion at being empty, when he flips him over onto his hands and knees and fucks right back into him.

chenle cries into the pillow, all of his senses overwhelmed, having never felt so much in his life at once.

chenle sticks his fingers into his mouth, not liking that that hole was also empty, and moaned at the tang of mark’s blood on his fingers from when he scratched his back.

chenle’s so close, he wants to cum so bad but he can’t say it, his mind is a garbled mess he doesn’t know how to speak anymore.

but it’s ok, mark knows him and can tell he’s close. hyung knows him so well.

“i’m so close little one, i know you are too. want my knot baby? wanna cum on my cock and be bred full of my pups?” mark growls into lele’s ear, loving the whine that comes out.

it’s nearly too much for him.

mark fucks into chenle harder, the sound of his hips slapping against chenle’s echoing through the room

he pushes chenle’s head deeper into the pillow, fucking him for his life’s worth when chenle seizes up and throws his head back forcefully against mark’s hand and screams out his release.

mark groans at the feeling of chenle clenching around him and he fucks him through his orgasm. he slows down and helps chenle ride it out, making him whine when he realizes he still hasn’t been knotted.

“alpha, knot gimmie your knot want it need knot.”

mark speeds up again, seeing as chenle is fine he can take another one right?

chenle’s cock slowly gets hard again, moaning softly in over sensitivity. chenle’s fully hard again when he feels mark’s knot forming.

chenle moans sluttily for it, happy that he’s finally getting what he wants and clenches tightly on it to rile up mark and make him fuck him harder. he needs it.

mark growls, so close to cumming, his knot forming and catching on chenle’s hole when he pushes in and pulls out.

“ready for my knot baby? been begging for it the whole time.” mark teases chenle, keeping his knot outside chenle making him whine and beg.

mark laughs and decides to put the omega out of his misery, finally pushing his knot into chenle and locking them together.

it triggers chenle’s third orgasm and he lets out a silent scream at feeling full and stretched to the max, the burn feeling better than he thought it would.

mark groans and cums into chenle, finally releasing all that pent up tension into him.

chenle lets out a few more tears, feeling mark’s cum filling him up, watching his tummy bulge a little with the amount of it.

mark moves them to lay on their sides to be more comfy, petting lele’s hair and rubbing his back, giving him little kisses on his neck and behind his ears.

“was that good lele? feel better now?”

chenle hums and nods off to sleep, content with the full feeling in his tummy and mark scratching his head

his mind of full of mark, jeno no where to be seen. on the other hand, now that he’s calmed down, mark is thinking of how lucas would react to this.

since it’s his first heat, it’ll last two more days, which means two more days of fucking the sweet omega and feeling guilty afterwards.

but it’s ok.

chenle would die if mark didn’t fuck him, and that’s all that matters.

even if mark did love chenle as a mate anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/egirlicious)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kittielicious)


End file.
